Harry Potter and the Power of Seven
by Slymanncfillies
Summary: At the beginning of the summer Harry thinks it will be the same as the last 5 before. What he doesn't except is that his life with take a whole new turn the day he reaches 16,Along with 4 of his friends an old crush and a Malfoy bad summary I know...Read
1. Default Chapter

Written by IceAngel8 and CeliaCruzFan1 Summary: At the beginning of the summer Harry thinks it will be the same as the last 5. What he doesn't except is that his life with take a whole new turn the day he reaches 16, Along with 4 of his friends an old crush and a Malfoy. Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. (Ice)I would really love to own Draco but hey he is a fictional character so I guess maybe I would settle for Tom Felton!..... ok enough dreaming I don't own it JKR does. Chapter 1  
  
...The Truth about His Aunt...   
  
Two weeks into summer vacation Harry was already wanting to go back to Hogwarts and see his favorite teachers. But as Dumbledore said at the end of their fifth year, Harry you must stay with you aunt and uncle, so Harry was following his instructions and was reading his fifth year books again until the list for The Sixth Year Books came on owl he would have to reread his fifth year books. Harry having heard something looked up just in time to see his door fly open, standing where his door once was his overly large cousin Dudley. You see Harry's parents died when he was at the young age of 1 in an attack at his house by the most evil wizard in century. Yes, that's right I did say wizard. Unlike most normal kids Harry was a wizard himself, a very famous one at that. Unlike his parent who died trying to save him he survived making him the only wizard ever to live through the killing curse. On that night he was taken to live with his mother sister Petunia and her horrible husband Vernon and the tub of lard standing in his doorway or in other word their song Dudley. At the age of 11 he found out that he would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry saving him from living them but at the time Harry had other problems to deal with. Looking at Dudley and noticing his sneer he waited for the slow-minded fool to talk.  
  
"What are you doing you Freak?" The whale like boy ask  
  
"Reading my schoolbook" Harry replied calmly like it was any ordinary conversation.  
  
Something flashed in Dudley's eye before he said  
  
"I'm telling Dad"  
  
He took in a deep breath of air like he was getting ready to yell when out of no where he was thrown across the room and into a wall. Dudley looked around and then over to the Freak. Letting out a scream and a whimper at what he saw. Harry was now standing glaring at his cousin with dark forest green eyes. They had almost an eerie glow to them.  
  
"You will be doing no such thing" He said in a deadly whisper.  
  
Dudley nodded dumbly afraid to say anything to the boy. Out of no where a loud stomping came up the stairs  
  
"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON UP HERE?"  
  
His uncle's loud voice echoed through the halls. Moving quickly Harry dove under his bed and starts to get his things from the loose floorboard under the bed.  
  
"I have to get out of here" He muttered to himself  
  
Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned around just in time to see the fist flying in to his face. Falling to the bed he slowly moved his hand up to his bleeding lip. Taking a deep breath trying to control his anger he turned to see his uncle with a smug look on his face. Narrowing his eyes glaring and the large man he let out a growl his eyes turning the same eerie green they did with Dudley. As if attached to string Vernon was lifted off the ground and thrown into the wall landing right next to his son.  
  
"Oh I really have to get out of here now"  
  
He ran over to the side of his room throwing all of this stuff into his trunk while grabbing his wand and stuffing it into his pocket he grab his trunk and drug it out the door and down the stair. As he reached for the door he heard a soft voice say hesitantly "I can help you."  
  
Turning around he saw his Aunt Petunia holding a long stick in her hand but to him he knew it as a wand.  
  
Sorry so short please read & review and tell us what you think.  
  
Chapter 2 is coming up....  
  
Love, Ice and Cruz! 


	2. The Question in His Mind

Disclaimer: In chapter one Read and Review please! Let us know what you think....  
  
Chapter 2  
  
...The Question in His Mind...   
  
Harry stood there with his mouth and eyes wide open "But, but I thought you were the normal one in the family not a witch. I thought you said that my Mom was the only one that got a Hogwarts letter out of the two of you. How..."  
  
Petunia laughed softly shaking her head at Harry's antics "Harry dear you saw who my husband is soon to be was. You have seen how he acts when magic is mentioned. Do you honestly think me to be that stupid as to tell him I'm a witch?"  
  
Harry got a weird look on his face at her calling herself a witch. "So let me get this straight. You're a witch like my mum was? You never told me because of your hawsehole of a husband? And now you want to help me get back to Hogwarts?" At her nod he shook his head. "Wow! This is weird" He looked up at her, almost studying her. "All right go get your stuff and we can head out"  
  
He watched as she ran up the stairs, listening to the noise coming from upstairs he thought about everything that had happened to him in the last 5 minutes. Shaking his head more to himself then anything he looked up. Seeing Petunia walking down the starts carrying two duffle bags, smiling at Harry she pulled out her wand and shrunk her bags and her nephew's trunk. Slipping her stuff into pocket and watching Harry do the same she opened the door. Walking out the door and feeling his Aunt follow him he turned to look at the house that had been hell for the last 15 years of his life. "Never coming back" He muttered to himself. Moving to the curb he looked at his aunt.  
  
"Knight Bus?" He questioned  
  
"You bet it Harry"  
  
Petunia replied pulling out her wand, holding it at arm length they waited. Hearing a loud bang a large purple Triple-Decker bus flew around the corner. Pulling his Aunt back before she was hit, Harry smiled up at Stan.  
  
"Hello Stan!"  
  
"Hello Harry!" Smiling while loading up their stuff Harry helped his aunt on to the bus.  
  
"Hogwarts please Stan"  
  
"Right Away Harry"  
  
Sighing happily Harry and his Aunt set in for a bumpy ride.  
  
While on the Knight Bus Harry asks his aunt, "Why did you hate my Mom so much if you are also a witch and have powers?"  
  
"Well, Harry there is a secret that Albus Dumbledore has been keeping from you until your sixth year of Hogwarts and until then I can tell you about your mothers passed. Your mother died for a very big reason, which is up to Professor Dumbledore to tell you and not me. Ask him when we get to Hogwarts maybe he will tell you the real reason why your parents died. Please don't ask me to tell you anything else, which isn't my burden to tell you. I will tell you that your 29 great grandfather on your dad's side is really important and Dumbledore will tell you all about our family's history when he decides that you are ready to know the truth. When you find out the truth I will tell you my side of the story OK dear and please dear no questions about your family's history or me.  
  
Harry do you remember anything of your mother and father?"  
  
Harry sighed "Well, I remember this flash of lights that hit me before Voldemort killed my parents but I never found out what it was I felt great warmth. The colors looked like the Gryffindor colors. I wonder what they are; I will ask Professor Dumbledore about them. I was reading last time I was at Hogwarts I read something but I cant remember what it was I know it was important. Oh well maybe I will remember when the Headmaster answers a couple of my questions."  
  
We know We know so short...we are so so sorry...  
  
Please read and Review  
  
Love ya all bunches,  
  
Ice and Cruz! 


End file.
